Small bites: 50 Dark fic series
by jtheraven
Summary: I'm currently working on a challenge for 50 dark fics @ Livejournal. This will be a series of small ficlets about The Lost Boys. Summaries for each story are at the beginning of each chapter. These are NOT CANNON!
1. Seduced

**Title:** Seduced  
**Characters:** David and Star  
**Prompt:** 001. Ravished  
**Word Count:** 1779  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** A one shot telling the story of David and Star's first meeting and the smut that ensured. Contains swearing and adult scenarios.

David had been watching her for the past three nights. He didn't know her name yet but the vampire had noticed her watching him first. She wasn't a particularly beautiful girl but she was pretty, even a little mysterious. Her wild curly brown hair conjured images of past gypsies, an image the girl further enhanced with her wispy skirts, revealing peasant shirts, and colourful bracelets. Her dark eyes watched David as he moved through the bright lights of the boardwalk with wistful longing.

To her, he was the quintessential bad boy. He had wild hair, was gorgeous with a devil-may-care smile, and clothed himself completely in black as though to blend in with the night. Maybe she was over-romantizing his appearance but she was sixteen and naïve. Star had desperately tried to find out his name but few seemed to know, though they knew him and his gang on sight. It wasn't until she overheard one of his boys call him David that Star decided that she had to talk to him. _What will I say?_ Star didn't have a clue but that didn't stop her determined footsteps. He was noticing her now, it was too late to run away.

"Hi", she greeted David, her voice a little too loud and her smile felt too cheery. _Oh god, he must think I'm a total dork_. If he did, David didn't show it as he smiled. It wasn't a goofy grin like most boys might have but self-assured and confident. His voice was equally confident but smooth and low. It was a voice meant for whispering in the dark, for smoky bars and foolish girls. Star was hooked already.

"Hey, how's it going? I'm David".

"I know".

David blinked but he looked curious. "You know? That's funny, I don't believe we've met before".

"I…" Star felt her face flushed. _Oh, good job Star. Now he thinks I'm a stalker_.

"You've been watching me, haven't you?"

Star was beginning to wish she had waited till David was alone to approach him. The other boys were looking at her now; one blond was even sniggering loudly. "I…" _Say something else!_

"That's okay", David leaned closer to Star in a conspirator-like fashion with a Cheshire grin. "I've been watching you", he whispered.

Star shivered as his breath touched her ear. Another guy and Star might have been repulsed but David's words didn't seem corny to her. When he asked her to go for a ride it only seemed natural to agree. Star had never ridden on a motorcycle before but found it thrilling as David steered the bike across the loose sand, past a bonfire on the beach, even daring to go close to the water. She held on to the blond boy tightly and never gave a thought for the danger she had put herself in.

The cliff was lonely and windswept with soft, low dunes that the motorcycle sank into when David finally stopped. Star climbed off the bike laughing, twirling around with her skirt lifting up to her knees. David was laughing at her. "Enjoy the ride?"

Star was giggling, "How could you tell?"

"Careful, you might fall off the edge", David cautioned, staring pointedly at the jagged edge Star was dangerously coming close to.

"Where are we?" She heeded his advice and moved away from the edge but was looking around in confusion.

"The greatest hotel in Santa Carla".

Star's eyes darted back and forth. It was just an empty cliff with a rickety old stair case. "Uh huh".

"Don't believe me?" David asked as he parked the bike and climbed off. "Come on, I'll show you."

Now this was when Star's intuition started sending off warning bells. _Maybe I should have stayed back on the boardwalk_.

David had paused at the staircase and was looking back over his shoulder at her. "What's the matter? Scared?" he teased. Star felt embarrassed then and assured herself that everything was fine.

_Don't be such a chicken shit_, she silently instructed, putting her most fearless expression on her face. Her eyes met David's in a challenge. "You wish", Star replied sweetly before following David down the stairs and into the cave. Once they were past the crashing waves near the rocky entrance Star was surprised by how silent the cave was and how cluttered. "What is this place?"

"I told you, the greatest hotel in Santa Carla. Or was", he added, "Before 1906. Now it's ours".

"Ours?"

"Me and the boys", David explained. "Although it could be yours too Star".

Star stopped and stared at David. "I didn't tell you my name".

David grinned back at her. "No, no you didn't".

"Then how--"

"I told you, I was watching you too".

Star crossed her arms as she moved to explore more of the cave. She was feeling shy now and David's eager eyes weren't helping. "Why?"

"Why not?" David countered. "You're a pretty girl. Kind of mysterious", David was moving closer now but Star found she had no where to go as faced a wall. "Like someone from a different world". Star nodded, she did indeed feel that way herself but she just assumed it was normal. David was so close now she could feel the rough fabric of his jacket on the backs of her arms through her thin shirt. Any moment now she expected him to grab her with those leather gloved hands and-- _Do what? What do you want him to do? What will you let him do?_ Star swallowed nervously, partly thrilled but partly cursing at herself for getting into this situation. David hadn't made an advance, he hadn't even tried to kiss but Star could feel the threat there as though she could feel his urge to touch her.

_Star the wild child, Star the party girl_. These were labels others have given her in the past without a clue as to who she really was. Star herself didn't even know who she was and certainly didn't know if she was wild enough to fool around with a boy she just met.

David seemed to sense her apprehension and moved away without making a move. "Do you want a drink?" Star glanced over her shoulder to see David holding up a dusty antique wine bottle. She spared a glance at those blue eyes before moving forward to take the bottle.

"Sure, why not?"

An hour later Star had taken many sips from that wine bottle as well as a few long mouthfuls from a flask David had produced. The last half hour Star had spent kissing David in a passionate fever. Her shirt had been discarded as had David's jacket and gloves although the latter was only at David's insistence. There was something about the feel of those leather gloves on her naked breasts that thrilled Star just as David's warm mouth on her neck made her weak in the knees. He was moving from her neck down her chest while one hand started pushing up her skirt.

"David, wait".

The vampire ignored her as his tongue curled around her nipple. His right hand had the skirt pulled up now and was moving up her thighs. She was flushed but Star was starting to feel sick, like her skin was on fire. A part of Star was telling her to stop and think but there was another part of her mind that was aflame. One moment David was in complete control when suddenly the vampire found himself pushed onto his back. Something had come over Star as her impulses took over. It was Star in control now as she pulled up David's black shirt. It was Star who pushed his hands back and refused to let the vampire touch her as she licked a line up David's chest. Her pink tongue flickered against his right nipple, making David groan.

_What's coming over me?_ Star didn't have long to wonder as David forced his way up and caught her lips with his. He didn't mind being ravished by a pretty girl but David didn't like the lack of control and soon turned the tables on Star, holding her slender shoulders down on the bed. "David", she whispered but she didn't say no as he moved he mimicked her movements, licking and kissing his way down her skirt. He finally let go of her shoulders, leaving red marks before he inched her panties down.

David used his fingers first, gently exploding before licking in slow circles. Everything was gentle at first but David longed to tear his pants off and slide his cock into Star. He wanted to fuck her mercilessly but David wanted to hear her beg for it first. Soon Star was moving her hips, pushing herself against his face in a urgent need when David denied her by moving his face away to her hip.

She growled with frustration as David's hand teased her lightly. Star's body was on fire now and she wanted, no, _needed_ more than light touches and gentle caresses. "Please", she breathed, looking down at the boy knelt between her legs.

David chuckled. "What did you say?"

"Please".

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me".

He crawled up over her stretched out body before one hand undid his jeans. Stars' hands eagerly ran along his chest and shoulders as David positioned himself. His eyes met hers at the first thrust. It hurt, surprising Star and waking her up a little. She had so wrapped up that Star hadn't been thinking about what she was doing. Now it was a little too late. _No regrets Star_, she silently ordered, forcing her own hips to move against David's. Once she moved beyond the pain, Star started to enjoy herself, especially when David slowed down, bringing his hand between them and stroking her between thrusts.

A warmth was building up within Star, starting between her legs before sweeping up through her stomach, her chest, her arms until her body tightened and her mind shut down. There were no thoughts to be had as Star's body moved on it's own accord, her hips meeting his as their lips hungrily sought one another. Star came first before David would let himself go, her body tightening around his body when David began to thrust harder and faster.

With one final grunt, David pushed hard, driving himself as far in as he could as Star winced. She looked up at his face as David started to lift himself up and gasped. David looked back at her with red-rimmed eyes.

A scream caught in her throat.


	2. Runaway

**Title:** Runaway  
**Characters:** David and Max  
**Prompt:** 002. Dark Path  
**Word count:** 906  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** A brief ficlet of how David met Max and became a vampire. This is not cannon since David's becoming a vampire is never explained in the movie. This is just an idea that popped in my head.

Just outside of Reno was when David first met his fate. It was an innocent meeting at first, leaving David with no hint of what was to come. He was seventeen years old and running away from home for the third time. Nevada was the furthest he had ever made if from Maine and David wasn't stopping till he hit California. The last time he ran away to New York, his father had managed to track him down and drag him back to that shit-hole town. Not this time, he silently swore as he walked along the dark highway, his thumb out begging for a ride.

This time David had chosen California to be his hiding place, his fresh start. There was no way his father would come all the way out to California to track down a son he usually showed contempt for.

_You think you have it all figured out, don't you?_ David could hear his father's voice echoing in his head. _Like you know a goddamn thing about the real world._

Maybe David didn't but how was he going to learn about the so called 'real world' if he spent the rest of his life in Maine, working in his father's garage? The blond young man was distracted from these thoughts as a classic Chevrolet Caprice Convertible slowed down in front of him. The driver was a complete square with horn-rimmed glasses and a suit but David wasn't complaining. A ride was a ride.

"Need a lift?"

"Yeah, thanks", David smiled before climbing into the car. It was a good idea to be nice to the few people who picked you up but immediately David started getting a weird vibe off this one. He was smiling just a little too pointedly. _Christ, he's not gay is he?_ David had nothing against homosexuals but he really didn't want to have to pay for his ride with a sexual favor. The subject had been brought up before when he hitch-hiked and it was only David's strong left hook and pocket knife that stopped that from being a nasty incident.

"So where are you heading to?"

"California".

The stranger laughed, "What a coincidence. That's where I'm heading. Anywhere particular in California?"

"Uh…not really". David shifted uncomfortably. What were the chances he'd be picked up by a guy going exactly when he was heading? _Not that fucking good._

The man nodded before offering one hand to David, keeping the other firmly on the steering wheel. "I'm Max. What's your name?"

"David".

"Well David, what brings you to California?"

"Work". It was his goal to keep the answers down to one word and as non-encouraging as possible.

"Not much of a talker, are you Dave?"

"It's David", he curtly corrected. His father called him Dave and he fucking hated it.

"My apologies David. So you're going to California for work. Mind if I ask what kind of work?"

"Mechanic".

Max gritted his teeth. "A little young to be a mechanic, aren't you? You must be what, sixteen, seventeen? Shouldn't you be home with your family, going to school?"

"Shouldn't you be driving and not asking so many questions?" David snapped. The car began to slow down, causing David to regret his words. "I'm sorry", he lied. "I didn't mean to snap".

"Don't lie David. It's a nasty habit for nasty boys." His tone was so parental, so commanding that David felt himself flush with embarrassment for being corrected.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I care what this asshole thinks?_

"You're an irresponsible youth who needs a firm hand, that's what's wrong with you. You come from a broken home with a prick for a father, that's another thing that's wrong with you", Max answered David's inner questions outloud. The blond boy looked at him in surprise.

"I didn't say—"

"Didn't say that outloud? No, no you didn't David. You didn't need to."

"How—"

"I'm special David. Gifted, blessed one might even say. Would you like to know how?" The car was slowing down now and pulling off the highway into a dark, rough country path. Goosebumps appeared on David's arms as a bad feeling crept into his stomach.

_Don't answer that. Say no!_ David's mind screamed all sorts of warnings but his mouth, his stupid fucking mouth just couldn't keep shut. "Yes". Max had pulled over now and immediately David saw the change in his face. Yellow eyes peered back at the young man, eyes that were set in distorted face with a jutting forehead and cheekbones. The most frightening change was Max's mouth. Fangs slick with saliva took over the man's smile and David had seen enough classic horror movies to know what was staring him down.

"Holy shit!" Max's hands lashed out to grab David in an iron grip before he went for the door. The strength in those hands was like nothing David had ever felt before. It was a bone-crushing strength that scared David more than his father's fists ever could. Max darted in toward David's neck, finding his target quickly and piecing David's skin with his teeth. There was no chance to scream, to fight as the vampire began to drink. Instead David sat there in shock. _I'm going to die….I can't believe I'm really going to fucking die_.

Max's head lifted for a moment. "Not tonight David", he answered. "After tonight you're going to live forever".


	3. The first kill

**Title:** The first kill.  
**Characters:** Focuses on David, Laddie and Max but mentions others.  
**Prompt:** Innocence  
**Word count:** 915  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's notes:** A little ficlet about David's thoughts on Laddie as well as flash back to David's first kill. This is not cannon and comes solely from my mind. I kinda went off on a tangent I think so it's not my best work.

The first kill was the hardest. David would never admit that to the others but it was a truth he understood and had seen in himself, the boys, Star. It was Laddie's first kill that he was most apprehensive about, for who knew how the child would react? Would he share the same horror that Marko had? Would laugh and lap up the blood as Paul did? David never admitted it but he often wondered if it had a mistake to give Laddie the blood at all. As he sat from his chair in cave watching the others around him eat and laugh, he knew he could have handled it all differently. Dwayne and Star wouldn't have argued if he had just let the kid go. Marko would have followed his word and not argued and as for Paul... David's eyes slid over to the young blond man who was making rude gestures at Marko. _Paul wouldn't give two shits what I did with the kid._

Laddie had come to the boys, not the other way around. A little runaway who watched the gang on the boardwalk just like so many other kids but Laddie was braver then those children. He got it into his head to follow the boys one night back to the cave. They had laughed at his innocence as the tiny child stumbled into the cave. Star started mothering him immediately and that's when David got the idea to give Laddie the blood. She had already been hinting about taking off and David' couldn't allow that. Laddie then became the chain which David used to keep Star inline. _Stay with us Star, Laddie needs you._ David's eyes fell on the girl as he remembered those words. _I don't think she'll ever forgive me for that._

Not that David worried about Star's forgiveness. If he had anything to worry about, it was Laddie.

The boy had taken to staring at David lately, unnerving the vampire leader. Soft, sad eyes staring out at David from the child's face. Eyes that made David feel guilty, eyes that reminded David of his own first kill.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Bloodlust had gripped David hard those first two nights when the teenager had tried to fight it off. Max had tried to make him feed, even to the point of bringing him a lovely victim but David refused, running away. That was when she found him. Alice and her mother had been bringing groceries into their house on the outskirts of Santa Carla when Alice heard David in the woods. The silly little girl got it into her head to follow the noises. Five seconds later David was on her without a second thought, tearing at her throat like a wild animal. She had been so tiny and didn't even scream when David tore into her.

Her mother did scream. She had come looking for the kid in the trees David and Alice were hidden in, calling out her daughter's name. David could still remember the note of panic in her voice just as he could remember the feel of her neck in his hands as he killed her.

David took two innocents in one night. Max found him later, weeping bitterly over the bodies.

"David, get up". David didn't move.

Max stalked over to the blond boy and grabbed him roughly by the neck. "Get up David! Stop crying like a child, you're a grown man now!"

David's head snapped toward Max, his red-rimmed eyes nearly glowing and his face still distorted. He grabbed the taller man roughly by the arms. "I'm not a man, I'm a goddamn monster".

A lazy chuckle and Max pushed David's arms down. "No, you're a man and you're a survivor. I knew that the moment we first met". Max glanced down at the mother and daughter lying on the ground with their throats torn out. "You do what you have to so you can survive. There's no shame in that so don't wallow in grief". Max's voice was calm and self-assured, soothing David in a way he couldn't describe. The horror he had felt moments ago now seemed irrational as his sire spoke. When Max ordered him to pick up the bodies, David couldn't help but obey. The older vampire was going on about discipline and how David would learn to accept the change. It all seemed so reasonable in his mind that David didn't argue as the pair disposed of the bodies, nor did he argue when Max brought him another child to feed on the next night.

"You can't let yourself feel pity for them", Max instructed him. "They're cattle David. Mortal. Eventually they'll all grow old and die anyway. Death is natural for them, just as killing is natural for us".

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

David took those words and let them become his creed, guarding his heart and become the monster Max wanted. He stopped questioning right and wrong until Laddie came along. Laddie, who reminded David of himself as a child. Quiet, kind of strange with an asshole for a father it turned out as the kid revealed more about his homelife. Being a vampire had saved David. He hoped it would save Laddie. Save him from dying, save him from growing old.

_Maybe you're just trying to save your conscious._ David scowled at those words. He had made his choice, it was too late now. This was his life and like it or not, this was Laddie's life too.


End file.
